


um gay

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Fake Dating, Fluff, I suck at titles okay I’m sorry, Jealousy?, M/M, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, Sort Of, drinking tw, dumb gays at a bar playing pool, pre fall of overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A handsome man with sharp features and dark hair. He picked up the ball, offering it to Jack with a smile. Gabriel recognized him as one of the newer soldiers.He said something to Jack that Gabriel couldn’t catch as Jack took the ball back. The man had a big grin on his face and he was leaning closer and closer. Jack backed up until his backside hit the table. He craned his head back, flashing Gabriel a desperate look that only lasted for a second.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	um gay

“A break is nice, isn’t it?”

Jack leaned against the pool table, racking the billiard balls. “That’s an understatement.”

Gabriel watched him from across the table, smirking his playful smirk that Jack knew all too well. “What, you don’t like the grueling missions? Waking up in cold sweats?”

Jack hesitated. He didn’t want to talk bad about the SEP - he did volunteer, after all - but it wasn’t easy. They really did deserve a break. “No, no,” Jack said sarcastically, and Gabriel’s smirk stretched into that smile he always got when Jack played along with one of his jokes. “When I was young, it really was my dream to get loaded with chemicals and vomit up my guts.”

Gabriel chuckled. He hit the cue ball, breaking the triangle of billiard balls. A striped ball rolled into one of the pockets. A fellow soldier brought over two shots and Gabriel strode over to Jack, clinking their glasses together. 

“You going back to that boy of yours soon?” Gabriel asked as he leaned against the table, watching Jack take his turn. Jack coughed awkwardly and hit a solid billiard ball into a pocket, standing up straight. 

“We’re..not together anymore.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “No?”

“No.” Jack scratched the back of his neck. “I was holding him back. He deserves better than me. I don’t have time to give him any attention because my work is my whole life.”

Gabriel frowned. “You feel bad about it, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I should have..I don’t know. I should have made both work. I made the right decision in breaking up with him but I should have been better to him while we were together.”

“Don’t.” Gabriel touched his shoulder - it was meant to be a pat on the back but something in him turned it gentle. “You can’t do everything. And I can tell you were meant to do this.” He gestured to the soldiers surrounding them. “Vincent wants a different life than you. You just need to find someone who lives like you do.”

Jack turned to look at him and smiled. Gabriel’s hand slid up to the back of his neck before he caught himself and pulled away. “You’re right. Thank you.”

Gabriel wasn’t exactly the best at pep talks but he was glad he cheered him up. 

“Your turn.”

Gabriel walked around the table and lifted up the cue, but he must have mismeasured how much strength he was putting into it because he launched the cue ball right off the table. It rolled on the ground until it hit a black shoe. 

The shoe belonged to a fellow soldier - a handsome man with sharp features and dark hair. He picked up the ball, offering it to Jack with a smile. Gabriel recognized him as one of the newer soldiers. 

He said something to Jack that Gabriel couldn’t catch as Jack took the ball back. The man had a big grin on his face and he was leaning closer and closer. Jack backed up until his backside hit the table. He craned his head back, flashing Gabriel a desperate look that only lasted for a second. 

Gabriel hurried around the table and sidled up to Jack, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him against his body. “Hey there, _mi Amor_ ,” he purred, resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder. He leaned in closer so only Jack could hear him, lips brushing against his ear. “Need a little rescuing?”

Jack turned so his chest was against Gabriel’s. He felt Jack trail a finger down his arm. “My savior,” he mumbled. Their faces were tinted pink and they could smell the alcohol on each other’s breaths. “I’m not used to people flirting with me. I had no idea what to do.”

Gabriel pouted at him teasingly. “Aw, _pobrecito_.” The soldier shuffled his feet awkwardly. Gabriel turned his head to look at him. “Sorry, was I interrupting something?”

Jack watched Gabriel’s lips curl into a smirk. He resisted the urge to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

The soldier shook his head quickly. “I, um. Didn’t know you two were a thing. Sorry.” He darted off and Jack laughed as the two untangled their bodies. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Gabriel bit back another pet name. He hated how natural it felt to touch him, to purr in his ear. Jack rolled his shoulders and took his turn while Gabriel talked. “Are you really not used to people flirting with you? I find that hard to believe.”

Jack chuckled. “Just not so blatantly.” Gabriel leaned over the table. “Why is it hard to believe?” Jack rested his elbows on the edge and put his chin in his hands, batting his eyelashes at him. “Am I just that pretty?”

Gabriel met his gaze. _Yes,_ he wanted to say. _Gorgeous._

His shot slipped. Jack grinned at him. 

“I guess so,” Jack said. 

“Alright, smartass,” Gabriel said, biting back a smile as he walked over to him. “Your turn.”

Jack leaned over and lifted the cue, squinting and aiming and-

and a big hand grabbed the whole right side of his ass, making him jump and completely miss the shot. He straightened and backed up right into Gabriel, who was grinning at him. 

“Sorry, was that distracting?” he asked, once again finding his mouth right next to Jack’s ear. He could have sworn he felt Jack shiver against him. 

“That’s cheating,” Jack whined childishly. 

“It’s payback.”

“For me _looking_ at you?”

“It was distracting.”

Jack went quiet and Gabriel noticed that he was looking around. And then Gabriel noticed that a couple of the other soldiers in the bar were watching them. 

But instead of shrugging him off, Jack leaned into him. Gabriel let his hands find Jack’s hips, smiling anxiously. Jack tilted his head back to look at him. 

“So I guess we’re dating now.”

Gabriel grinned. “I can’t say I mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> mi amor - my love
> 
> pobrecito - poor baby
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
